Advanced NMR Systems, Inc. plans to develop a dedicated, low-cost magnetic resonance (MR) breast scanner which will provide the known benefits of MR of non-ionizing radiation, sensitivity to T1 and T2 relaxation, flow and diffusion contrast and 3D multi-slice and volume imaging. Recent evidence has shown that with the use of paramagnetic contrast agents such as Gd-DTPA, dynamic MR can differentiate between malignant and benign breast tissue, When coupled with MR's ability to scan the dense and "difficult breast" it suggests an important role for MR in the detection of brest cancer, especially as a biopsy selection scrren which should reduce the number, and hence the human and financial cost, of surgical biopsies. The company intends to include as a key feature of the scanner the ability to take ultra-high speed MR images; a technology in which it has recognized expertise. This will enable motion free images, includinh dynamic contrast and perfusion studies, tobe obtained with high throughput and at concomitant low cost. In Phase I a novel, compact "T" magnetic configuration with remote shimming, forming the basis of the scanner, will be investigated. Analysis software will be developed and used to determine a specific design. Both manufacturin and maintenance costs, and field strength and homogeneity in the imaging volume will be optimized. Particular attentions will be given to imaging and clinical requirements for the scanner magnet. In Phase II a magnetic prototype will be fabricated and the rest of the MR breast scanner will be develped. Initial clinical trials will be carried out to evaluate the performance of the scanner.